Races
SRWd20 adds new Races suitable for creating mecha pilot characters. There are also racial ACFs for the core pilot classes. Android The first androids were crude, roughly humanoid machines designed to support humans in arduous and dangerous tasks in places where bigger machinery wouldn't fit. Advances in technology turned them more sophisticated as well as more autonomous, until eventually self-sentience was reached. Soon enough an heated struggle started where the androids started questioning why should they be treated as simple objects. Luckily enough a political solution was reached before any major conflict broke out, with Androids given their own rights in society. No longer can they just be discarded and thrown into a trash heap at an human's whim, and no longer do they have to blindly follow orders from “owners”. Still most Androids are still found serving others, as that's what they were programmed - no, born - to do. As advanced as their artificial minds are, they still cannot forge a truly independent identity, usually seeking a proper Master with who they can share a dream. Androids come in all kind of variants and designs, mixing in light metal platings and synthetic skin and hair. While some are clearly machines from the first looks, others could be confused with armored humans, and some just present some mechanical bits to an observer. Some cover themselves in human clothes to blend in with society as well as possible, while others don't wear clothes at all and show themselves in naked metal to the world. Features CAST Subtype (EX) Android are constructs with the CAST subtype. A CAST has sapience and free will through advanced and complex programming. Androids are CASTs that combine aspects of both constructs and living creatures, as detailed below. As a CAST, an Android has the following features: * An Android derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. Traits * Unlike other constructs, Androids need fuel to function. Specific fuel varies by model, but assume it works as food for a normal humanoid, including costs. An Android with Survival can scavenge for fuel sources from the environment. An Android can choose to hibernate for a pre-determined period of time, becoming completely helpless and losing all and any of its class abilities but not consuming fuel. An android can specify other specific conditions besides time to come back online, but will need 1d12 rounds before it's fully operational again. * Unlike other constructs, Androids wear down and eventually stop working, giving them a lifespan of 1d121d100 years. They don't grow older while dormant however. * Unlike other constructs, an Android has a Constitution score. * Unlike other constructs, an Android does not have low-light vision or darkvision. * Unlike other constructs, an Android is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and effects that cause the sickened condition. * An Android heals damage twice as fast as a living creature thanks to advanced self-maintenance protocols. * Unlike other constructs, Androids are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. * As CASTs, Android can be affects by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to an Android can be healed by a cure light woulds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and an Android is vulnerable to a disable construct spell and harm. Spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage provide their normal effect to an Android. * An Android responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. An Android with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and are greater than -10, an Android is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert Android does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. * As a CAST, an Android can be raised or resurrected. * An Android does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. * Although CASTs do not need sleep, an Android wizard must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. Medium: As Medium creatures, Androids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Android base land speed is 30 feet. One With the Machine As a fullround action, an Android who enters a Mecha can choose to replace the giant robot's normal max HP by its own while piloting it. However then damage dealt to the Mecha applies directly to your HP as well, although critical hits against the mecha don't inflict you with extra damage (so if you suffer a x3 critical hit, simply both you and the mecha suffer x3 damage). They can end this effect as another fullround action. You cannot use this ability if it's already activated in another mecha. Notice that they count as separate HP pools, so effects that heal the Android won't heal the mecha and vice-versa. Integrated Weaponry The Android chooses a level I Combat Weapon from the Arsenal, which can be changed at each level up, that can be retrieved/put away as a free action, and cannot be disarmed/sundered. It's directly connected to the Android's own energy core and maintenance systems thus never runs out of ammo or energy. If the Android has Pilot levels, he may choose for its Integrated Weaponry to be one of its Mecha weapons currently available to it. However that weapon cannot be used while piloting the Mecha. Soulless An Android cannot gain any class ability based on Charisma, such as a Sorcerer's spellcasting or a Paladin's Divine Grace. They can still use Charisma-based skills normally, as well as making charisma checks when required from other sources such as being charmed. Flaws Elegant Model Your producer claims you were built in an "Elegant" way. Which means you have some pretty and shiny but useless gimmicks but are riddled with bugs and will be bricked in a year tops. Every 24 hours roll 1d12 and you suffer the following penalty until you need to roll again: # Take a -1 penalty on all attack rolls. # Take a -2 penalty on all saves. # Take a -3 penalty on all skill checks. # Take a -1 penalty to all ability scores. # All attacks deal you 2 more damage. # Your movement speeds are reduced to 2/3 of their normal values. # You take a -5 penalty on Initiative checks. # Natural 20s are turned to natural 1s. # Roll again, and the penalty suffered is permanent until you spend 24 hours downloading an update to fix it, during which you can't take actions. You can stop the update at any time to do other stuff, but then you'll need to restart from scratch. # You suffer a -1 penalty to IL and CL. # You pick one of the penalties to suffer. # Roll twice, apply both, the same results don't stack In addition you're only good for 1d12 years tops, after which your AI must be transferred to a new, shinier model, with the same bugs as before, costing the GP equivalent of your level squared times 100. Integrated AI You can never leave your mecha, although if it is destroyed, a core with your personality remains, the size of an apple, that can be transferred to a new frame by somebody else, but you can't take any actions until then. You must have levels in a pilot class to take this flaw. Cyborg As androids were refined, some humanoids started to become jealous, wanting such shiny metal bodies for themselves. The theory wasn't very hard. Just build an android body and then put one's brain along some vital organs inside instead of a bunch of control chips. Alas the trauma suffered during the proccess often lead such subjects to terminal insanity. Still sometimes it worked, and although medicine has greatly advanced to allow to regenerate most wounds in living beings, in certain cases there's just not that much left to work with, or humanoids with great power may find out their fleshy bodies will not last long. For those people, becoming a cyborg is an attractive option. Sometimes they're not given an option at all and their superiors will simply order the cyborgization of particularly valuable personnel that would otherwise be lost. Luckily talented and/or experienced individuals seem to have a much higher success rate in becoming cyborgs, their strong wills managing to retain a grasp in reality after the transfer. Raw physical characteristics are often enhanced, but the loss of most of one's original body also erases their previous racial abilities, and some sanity is always lost along the way. Appearance-wise, Cyborgs look just the same as androids from outside, and can be easily confused. Features CAST Subtype (EX) Cyborg are constructs with the CAST subtype. A CAST has sapience and free will due having a humanoid brain inside. Cyborgs are CASTs that combine aspects of both constructs and living creatures, as detailed below. Features: As a CAST, an Cyborg has the following features. A Cyborg derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. Traits * Unlike other constructs, Cyborgs need fuel to function. Specific fuel varies by model, but assume it works as food for a normal humanoid, including costs. A Cyborg with Survival can scavenge for fuel sources from the environment. A Cyborg can choose to hibernate for a pre-determined period of time, becoming completely helpless and losing all and any of its class abilities but not consuming fuel. A Cyborg can specify other specific conditions besides time to come back online, but will need 1d12 rounds before it's fully operational again. * Unlike other constructs, Cyborgs wear down and eventually stop working, giving them a lifespan the same as their previous race. They don't grow older while dormant, however. * Unlike other constructs, an Cyborg has a Constitution score. * Unlike other constructs, an Cyborg does not have low-light vision or darkvision. * Unlike other constructs, an Cyborg is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and effects that cause the sickened condition. * A Cyborg heals damage twice as fast as a living creature thanks to advanced self-maintenance protocols. * Unlike other constructs, Cyborgs are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. * As CASTs, Cyborgs can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to a Cyborg can be healed by a cure light woulds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and a Cyborg is vulnerable to a disable construct spell and harm. Spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage provide their normal effect to an Cyborg. * A Cyborg responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. A Cyborg with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and are greater than -10, a Cyborg is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert Cyborg does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. * As a CAST, a Cyborg can be raised or resurrected. * A Cyborg does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. * Although CASTs do not need sleep, an Cyborg wizard must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. Medium: As Medium creatures, Cyborgs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Cyborg base land speed is 30 feet. Between Flesh and Metal A Cyborg gains a +10 racial bonus to disguise as an Android and can count as both an Android and their previous race for the purpose of qualifying for feats/flaws/ACFs/Prcs and similar. Numan Some claim the human body is just a different kind of machine. And like a machine, its design can be improved by a brilliant mind, including the addition of parts from other machines. Thus started the Numan (new human) project, seeking to “augment” humans trough a series of genetic manipulations trough scientific and magic experiments, mixing in materials from other races and monsters. The initial results were... Varied. More than one test subject went mad, broke out and caused plenty of havoc before being dealt with one way or the other. Some of those are still unaccounted for. But eventually a more stable process was developed. The resulting individuals showed exceptional ability to quickly find solutions to new challenges. However as advanced as their minds are, their lab-grown bodies lack many natural defenses, resulting in a more fragile health. Numans look roughly human, except they can have any kind of hair, skin and eye color, and more often than not may present slightly “monstrous” traits such as thin tails, long ears, sharper canines, all vestiges from the mix of genetic material used to create them. It's still unknown why different characteristics surface on each individual Numans, but they're usually proud of it and openly show their own special characteristics to the world. Male Numans are called Newman, while female Numans are called Newearl. Features Medium: As Medium creaturea, Numans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Numan base land speed is 30 feet. Artificial Talent A Numan gains +1 to CL, Pilot Level, IL, AC, attack rolls, saves, skill checks or Ability checks, changeable as a swift action. This cannot be used to qualify faster to prestige classes/maneuvers/spells/similar Exotic Grace A Numan can choose two one-handed exotic weapons to count as martial weapons for him. Mixed Heritage A Numan can count himself as any race for qualifying for feats, class abilities and prestige classes. If a Numan picks Monster Blooded, she counts as having the related Monster Hybrid feat for multiclassing purposes. Racial Alternate Class Features SRW d20 also provides alternate class features for characters of existing races. Elf Real Pilot= Elegant Weapon: At 1st level with 24 hours of work and access to wood and crystal, you can replace one of your mecha's in-built weapons with a mecha-scale martial ranged weapon with 40 ammo or simple melee weapon that also gains the Property. It also gains the Property and consumes 2 energy per attack, but if it was a ranged weapon, it now counts as a Beam weapon. Its damage die is increased by one size for each level of your real robot, but the energy cost also increases by 2 per pilot level. Only you can use this weapon, if anybody else pilots the Real robot, it is ineffective. You can't change more than one weapon per real robot, although you can swap it for others or reverse to the original with another 24 hours of work and more wood and crystal. This replaces the 1st level Bonus feat of the Real Pilot. Elegant Plating: At 5th level with 8 hours of work you can reduce your Mecha's DR to gain +1 Dodge and +5 mu to all movement speeds per 2 points of DR sacrificed, to a minimum of 0 DR. You can reverse this change with another 8 of work. Another creature trying to pilot this mecha will not benefit from the increased Dodge and movement speed. This replaces the 5th level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. Elegant Energy: At 11th level, while you're piloting it, your Real Robot only spends half energy when using weapons, movement, and arsenal options that demand energy, but not maneuvers. This replaces the 11th level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. Elegant Design: At 17th level while you're piloting it, increase the range of all your ranged weapons by 50%, and you can move up to triple your base speed while charging, or up to six times your base speed while running. This replaces the 17th level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. |-|Super Pilot= Favored Beam: At 1st level, pick one of your mecha's melee weapons. That melee weapon can now be used as a ranged weapon with range 60 mu by spending 2 energy, in which case it counts as Beam weapon. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, you gain another favored Beam, and can increase the range of your favored Beams by another 60 mu by spending an extra 2 energy. You may change your Favored Beam whenever you gain another level in Super Pilot. This replaces the Favored Maneuver ability of the Super Pilot. Treant Frame: At 5th level, you can incorporate wood from a Treant into your Super Robot, granting you the bonus of a Tree kind of your choice. Should you meet living treants of other kinds, you can infuse their wood into your Super Robot was well, and swap between their respective bonus as a swift action, only benefiting from one kind at a time. This replaces the 5th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. Bound Dryad: At 9th level, the first time you hit an enemy with your Favored Beam (whether in melee or ranged) each round, the target is affected by a single-target mecha-scale Entangle as the spell with DC 10+1/2 HD+Str or Dex mod, whichever's higher, provided there's some kind of local vegetation to grow. Your mecha can now also use Tree Shape at will as a fullround action, turning you into a mecha-sized tree. This replaces the 9th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. Nature's Oath: At 15th level 1/day, if you would die or your mecha be destroyed while in a location with natural vegetation, you can have trees and vines grow to repair your body and machine. You and your mecha recover all HP and remove all non-instantaneous ill effects from themselves, and can keep acting normally while you remain within 10 miles of the location that brought you back to life. If you go further away, or all the vegetation inside the radius is destroyed, and you die. You can abandon this oath by performing a 1 minute communion with the local area by making an angsty speech and being emo to the extreme. This replaces the 15th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. |-|Ship Captain= Stealth Vessel: At 3rd level with 24 hours of work you can reduce your battleship's HP to 3/4 in return for a Circumstance bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks equal to your Ship Captain level, plus a Nacht system that doesn't need Arsenal space, but those benefits only apply while you or one of your officers are commanding the ship. This replaces the 3rd level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Surrender Negotiations: At 9rd level, when an enemy's mecha is reduced to 25% or below HP by the ship's weapons while the Ship Captain is commanding it, the enemy pilot must make a Will save with DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod or willingly abandon their machine. The Ship Captain must make sure the enemy's pilot life is spared until a proper judgement process or ransom can be organized, otherwise this ability is lost for one year and one day. This replaces the 9th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Precision Bombardment: At 15th level when using any Area attack, the Ship Captain can exclude any allies and terrain features it wishes from taking the damage. She also gains a +2 bonus on such damage rolls. This replaces the 15th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Final Example: At 18th level, if the Battleship is destroyed while the Ship Captain is piloting it, the wreck now projects a Leader aura with double the range and effects of the Ship Captain's own, plus allies benefiting from this boosted aura can have one of their weapons benefit from their choice of , , , (chosen at the start of each of their turns, each choice just lasts 1 round). The Ship Captain can still eject normally. This replaces the 18th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Orc Real Pilot= Primitive Weapon: At 1st level with 24 hours of work and access to several tons of scrap metal, you can replace one of your mecha's in-built weapons with a mecha-scale martial melee weapon or simple ranged weapon with 20 ammo. It also gains the property, plus if ranged. Its damage die is increased by one size for each level of your Real Robot. Only you can use this weapon, if anybody else pilots the Real Robot, it is ineffective. You can't change more than one weapon per Real Robot, although you can swap it for others or reverse to the original with another 24 hours of work and more scrap metal. This replaces the 1st level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. Scrap Patch: At 5th level, if your Real Robot is destroyed, you can repair it to full capacity with 24 hours of work, provided you have several tons of scrap metal to work with. This replaces the 5th level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. Tribal Markings: At 11th level with 8 hours of work you can decorate your Real Robot with trophies, paint patterns and other similar signs. Choose a Pilot Feat. If during combat you yell your tribe's name along with your personal warcry as a move or swift action, you gain the benefit of the chosen feat for the rest of the combat, plus the Attacker feat. If you already had Attacker, double the benefits. If you use it outside of combat, it only lasts 1 round. You can change your tribal markings with another 8 hours of work. This replaces the 11th level Bonus Feat of the Real Pilot. Ravaging Assault: At 17th level when you full attack or charge, you may choose to not add neither your Str nor Dex mod to the attack roll. If you do so, you make two extra attacks. This replaces the 17th level Bonus feat of the Real Pilot. |-|Super Pilot= Favored Smasher: At 1st level, pick one of your mecha's melee weapons. That melee weapon gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, you gain another Favored Smasher, and increases the bonus to your existing favored smasher by 1. You may change your Favored Fmashers whenever you gain another level in Super Pilot. This replaces the Favored Maneuver ability of the Super Pilot. Not Finished Yet: At 5th level, if you have more than 1 spirit point left, you may spend all of your remaining spirit points to ignore any one attack or passive ill effect for 1 round. Once you've used this ability, you can't use it again for 1 minute. This replaces the 5th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. Spirit Source: At 9th level, if you would have to spend energy, you may spend spirit points instead. This replaces the 9th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. Revenge Oath: At 15th level, 1/day if your mecha would be destroyed or you would be killed while piloting it, you may declare a Revenge Oath against the one that would've finished you. You and your mecha recover all HP and remove all non-instantaneous ill effects from themselves, and can keep acting normally for 1 hour, as long as your actions are aimed at killing the one that you swore your Revenge Oath against. After the duration ends, you die normally. This replaces the 15th level Bonus Feat of the Super Pilot. |-|Ship Captain= Big Cannons: At 3rd level the Ship Captain's battleship ranged weapons gains the Brutal property while he's commanding it. This replaces the 3rd level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Boarding Assault: At 9th level, if adjacent to another mecha or battleship, as a standard action the Ship Captain may make a melee attack using its own stats. If it deals at least one damage to the adjacent mecha/ship, the Ship Captain boards the enemy machine! Both combatants now count as being adjacent to each other inside the enemy machine's cockpit/ship bridge. Either can exit as normally from a mecha, but doing so will leave the other in control. Alternatively, the Ship Captain may have its first Distinguished Officer perform the boarding action once a breach is secured. This replaces the 9th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Flying Juggernaut: At 15th level, when the Ship Captain flies over enemies, it may fire its Anti-Air guns and Missile Battery once each at each opponent that he passes over, without spending ammo. Each enemy can't be hit more than once per turn this way. This replaces the 15th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Blaze of Glory: At 18th level, 1/day if the battleship would be destroyed, the Ship Captain may detonate it as a free action causing 2d12 damage per HD to all inside its Leader aura, reflex save with DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod+Str mod for half, with the , , , , and properties. Success on the reflex save means victims can ignore three of the properties of their choice. Allies may be warned just before the ship explodes, allowing them to move to any square adjacent to the limit of the leader aura. The Ship Captain can still escape in a cockpit. This replaces the 18th level Bonus Feat of the Ship Captain. Category:Oslecamo